


Meant To Be

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rutting, Science, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Sequel toGoing Through Changes. Teenage alpha!Alex is about to go into her rut early because she's in close proximity to her mate. She's scared she won't be able to control herself. Kara wants to help, but no one, especially Alex, wants to let her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 43
Kudos: 249





	1. Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> A/N: Hi, everyone. This is a sequel to my story Going Through Changes. It’s omegaverse with teenage Alex worrying over her rut. I would suggest you read Going Through Changes before this.
> 
> Public Service announcement: this story contains underage/teenage sex, A/B/O dynamics, and some G!P/futa. If you don’t like those things, then this might not be the story for you. I also haven’t had this beta’ed, so there will be typos (it’s just a thing with me, as you probably know). If you don't mind those things, continue reading. (And if anyone is interested in betaing for me, let me know.)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)

Meant To Be

1: Star-Crossed

Being the alpha child of two beta parents was about as annoying as Alex thought it would be right after she presented. The thought crossed her mind constantly when her parents were around, watching her, waiting for something to go wrong. She could not even sit on the damn living room floor with Kara near her without feeling her parents’ worry radiating off of them as they set up on the couch, ready to have a family movie night.

Alex knew being an alpha would affect her relationship with her mother, but not the amount that it was. Her mother watched her suspiciously every moment, especially when she was with Kara, waiting for her to make one false move. It gave Alex knots in her stomach. 

Her mother did not trust her, not that she ever felt like her mother really trusted her. But, this cut deep. Being an alpha was so bad that Eliza practically stalked Alex’s time with Kara to make sure nothing happened. _But, she’s not wrong since something happened_. It was not that bad, though. It was not like she harmed Kara. _Oh, really?_

She had not done the right thing and it was because she was an alpha. Her body craved and she took from Kara. _It wasn’t like that, though_. At least her heart tried to make her believe that. Her brain was certain it was like that. After all, look at how her parents acted. The alpha inside of her was a beast, a beast that took advantage of Kara and remnants of her culture that Kara struggled to hold onto. 

Kara clutched onto the idea that Alex was her bond mate and that was probably why she so willingly gave herself to Alex. Alex should not have taken advantage of that. If her mother knew, she would probably send Alex to some boot camp for delinquent alpha teens. One far, far away, like in central Europe. That was probably as far as from California without actually coming back.

Her father was not much better than her mother. Usually, she could count on Jeremiah to be there for her, to understand her, but even he seemed at a loss. He kept telling her to make sure she had a condom on at all times, “just in case.” He did not know what else to say to her. He started and stopped so many different sex talks it was embarrassing for both of them at this point. He never looked her in the eye for those moments, either. It made her feel squirmy inside.

She was starting to think her parents knew what she and Kara had done not too long ago when they left for a conference. Their eyes seemed to burn into her, judging her. They just did not want to outright say anything.

Of course, Alex was not helping in keeping it a secret. Yes, she tended to be glued to Kara to make sure she was all right, but in the past month, she had practically sown their shadows together to never be apart. She was not sure if the alpha in her was stacking a claim or it was a normal reaction after being intimate, but it did not seem normal to her. It was nice, but she could not believe it was normal. Kara did not complain. In fact, Kara almost always made it worse.

“Kara, you’re going to crush poor Alex,” Eliza said with an anxious glint in her eyes as they all settled in the living room for movie night. They were all dressed in comfy pajamas with snacks next to them. There was a pretense of normalcy throughout the house, but a tension that never left. 

Kara rested on Alex’s back since Alex had settled onto her stomach. Kara put her chin on Alex’s shoulder and Alex tried to ignore the weight and smell of Kara, but it was impossible. They were wrapped up in a single blanket, as always, so it was like being surrounded by Kara. Eliza leaned forward, like she was about to get off of the couch and force the girls apart.

“It’s fine,” Alex replied. “It’s better than her stealing the blanket.” That was very annoying, but this also let her feel Kara’s weight on her and helped hide any boner that might occur from the feel or scent of Kara.

Eliza opened her mouth, but did not say anything else as Jeremiah pulled her back to the couch. Alex smiled at her dad and then focused on the television. Kara nuzzled her neck and Alex had to swallow down a groan. It did not help that Kara smelled like sweet flowers and filled Alex with every inhale. She might not make it through the whole movie. She would definitely have to wrap the blanket around her when she got up.

“Are you sure? Kara knows she’s heavier than the average person her height,” Eliza said.

Alex snorted. “You’re saying that as if Kara cares. She’s also hotter than the average person, but still steals the blanket.”

“It’s comfortable!” Kara clutched the blanket. 

“It’s also big enough for the both of us, but somehow you always get it.” Mostly because Alex did not actually mind, but still. “At least this way I get some blanket.”

“I’m starting the movie!” The announcement from Jeremiah was meant to quiet them down. It worked.

It was hard for Alex to focus on the movie. Kara kept whispering things in her ear. What? She had no idea. All she noticed was the soft breath against her skin and how close Kara’s lips were. If Kara wanted, she could kiss Alex’s ear and no one would be the wiser, but she did not. Thank god for that.

Regardless, Alex’s blood was buzzed and the world was fuzzy beyond Kara. Or maybe Kara was the world. Alex wanted to take Kara in her arms, kiss her until they were both out of breath, and love her forever and always. _You can’t do that! So, stop thinking about it before you get thrown out of the house._

“That was a good one,” Jeremiah said as the movie wrapped up. Yawning, he stood up and stretched his arms to the ceiling. His joints popped and he winced.

“You sound like you’re coming apart at the seams, Dad,” Alex said with a chuckle. She had no idea what the movie was about, so she could not say if it was what her father claimed. Maybe Kara would fill her in later if it was actually good.

Her father playfully shook a fist at her. “Hey, you keep picking on me and I’ll step on you while you’re down there.”

Alex scoffed. “You can try, but I’ve got a steel shield on my back right now.” She tried to wiggle, but Kara’s weight made that impossible. 

Jeremiah snickered. “You got me there. That’s probably a good way to break my foot. Well, I’ve got some work to get to before I go to bed. Have a good night, girls.” 

“Night, Dad,” Alex said.

“Night, Jeremiah,” Kara said right after.

“Are you girls heading to your rooms?” Eliza asked. It seemed like the word “rooms” was stressed more than the others, but it could have also been Alex being paranoid. She thought almost everything that came out of her mother’s mouth when directed at her and Kara hinted that her mother knew what they did not too long ago.

Alex twisted a little to try to look at Kara. “You want to watch one more movie?”

“Can it be Disney?” Kara practically squealed.

Alex had watched more Disney movies with Kara than she had in her entire childhood. It was a tricky thing to navigate as she tried to avoid the ones with dead parents. Of course, it being Disney, that was damn near impossible. Kara did not seem to mind, as long as the parent did not die on screen. So, no _Bambi_ and no _Lion King_.

“I guess we’re watching a Disney movie, Mom.” Alex wanted to see if her mother would volunteer to stick around, as she had a couple of times when Alex and Kara planned to watch a movie with just the two of them ever since Alex presented. 

Eliza made a noise, but did not make a move to exit the living room. If she wanted to make this a thing, Alex would take it a step further. They both had televisions in their rooms. They could go there, with a closed door. Her mother would probably stay up all night, standing in the hall, waiting for one of them to leave the room.

“I have some notes I need to sort through, but don’t stay up too late. You have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow,” Eliza replied.

Alex groaned. “I don’t see why I couldn’t go during school.”

“Because you’d miss school.”

Alex could not argue that. She could not miss school because her parents did not trust Kara to go to school on her own, even though she had been on Earth for well over a year. She knew how school worked, but they were still paranoid. Kara probably felt the same, but it was more from the bullying than anything.

Of course, Kara could protect herself, but she would probably never forgive herself if she hurt a classmate, even if they deserved it. Kara was too sweet for this world really. It would bring too much attention to her, anyway, and they were trying to avoid that. So, that left Alex to stand up to her bullies and she did not care if she hurt a classmate or it brought attention to her. If they bothered Kara, they deserved to be hurt and she never did anything that was beyond what a human could do. 

While Kara figured out what Disney movie she wanted to see, Alex went to grab more snacks. They moved to the couch, but Kara still practically laid against her. Kara had a thing for _Tangled_. Alex liked to tease her about it being because the main character was blond, but it was probably deeper than that. Kara probably liked _Tangled_ because Rapunzel got to reunite with her parents. Alex tried not to think about it, as it was heartbreaking, so she distracted herself from those thoughts.

Alex glanced at her mother every now and then, sitting in the dining room in the seat that was perfectly situated to see the sofa. She stayed for almost the whole movie, leaving toward the end when it was obvious they were just watching a movie.

“You smell real nice,” Kara mumbled against Alex’s shoulder.

“You do, too,” Alex replied before she could think. It was like Kara had invaded her brain.

“I wanna do it again.” Kara rubbed her nose against Alex.

Alex did not want to hope. “Do what again?”

“You know. I want them to go away again and I want us to do it again. I want to be close to you. And, I want to kiss you and hug you and hold you.”

“You do those things.” 

Kara leaned in even closer, kissing Alex’s neck. “Not how I want to.” Kara gave her puppy eyes and pouted at her.

“Kara, I told you, we can’t.” Alex wanted to pull away, but she could not. She wanted to be close to Kara, but she wanted to be responsible. She wanted to take care of Kara. 

“Why not?” Kara let out a low whine. “We’re practically bond-mates.”

Alex cupped Kara’s cheeks. “We’re not. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Kara frowned. “You didn’t do anything to me. We did something together and it was beautiful and you’re getting lost in your own head again.”

“We’re foster sisters, Kara. I’m responsible for you. If any other person had done to you what I did, I’d kick their ass.” _But, as a sister or as a bond-mate?_ Mentally, Alex groaned. _Can you shut up, brain? I’m trying to do the right thing here_.

Kara’s eyes twinkled as her frown flipped into a smile. “I wouldn’t let anyone do it because anyone isn’t my bond-mate. Alex, you know how I feel about you.”

Alex grabbed Kara into a hug and held her close. “You feel that way because you’re not close to anyone else. Give it time.” One day, Kara would meet the perfect mate and it would all make sense to her and she would not have to worry about her horrible alpha, foster sister taking advantage of her.

Kara pressed against her with just enough pressure to let on that Kara was more than human. “I’m not gonna be close to anyone else like you. I can feel it.” Kara looked her deep in the eyes. “You’re it. You’re special.”

Alex could feel the blush burn her cheeks. Kara had taken to saying things like that since they slept together, which Alex tried so hard to convince herself was wrong, but nothing inside of her believed that. Kara proclaiming them bond-mates did not help, even as Alex tried to convince herself that she took advantage of that belief. She felt things for Kara she had not known were possible. _Nah, you’re just letting the alpha in you do the thinking_.

Alex ran her hand through Kara’s hair. “Look, Sunshine, you have so much life ahead of you. Don’t glomp onto me just yet.”

Kara did just that, knocking Alex down to the cushions. “But, I like glomping onto you and you like my squish.”

That was true enough, but still not right. “Kara, I’m supposed to take care of you.”

Kara purred and nuzzled her hair. “You do. That was taking care of me, too, like a good mate.”

Alex groaned, blood rushing to her groin. _No, no, no. You stay down_. She was supposed to take care of Kara, and not in that way. _Be a good person, be a good protector, be a good sister_. It was so hard with Kara lying on her, though. Kara was everywhere and it made her itch.

“Why don’t you want to be my mate?” Kara asked as she eased off of Alex a little bit.

Alex inhaled sharply and turned to look Kara dead in the face. She cupped Kara’s face with both hands once again. It took every fiber in her being to not kiss Kara’s amazing lips.

“I just… I just… I just want to do right by you, Sunshine. Why won’t you let me?” Alex fought off a pout. She hoped the little nickname would get Kara to see her side.

Kara sighed, her entire body dropping a little. “You do. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We should go to bed. You have the doctor’s appointment. It’s early and you hate going.”

That seemed too easy, but it was also true. She disliked going to the doctor, but it was more because it was treated like a family field trip than anything else. Both parents had to come for some reason, which meant Kara had to come because they would never leave her alone. It made Alex feel sort of like a freak.

“Now, you’re sad,” Kara said.

Alex shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Kara eased off of her and they made their way upstairs. Kara’s room came first and they lingered in the doorway a little. Alex turned away first and went to her room. _Be a good person. Be good for Kara_.

-8-8-8-8-

Alex sat slouched on the examination table in the small, sterile room. She tried to focus on the dull cream walls, but could not help looking over at the doctor. Doctor Blue sat at the desk and filled in Alex’s chart. She made a lot of low grunt noises and Alex was not sure if they were good noises.

“Am I dying?” Alex asked, squirming in her seat. The examination table was uncomfortable to both lie and sit on. Maybe it was designed that way to keep alphas fixated on that rather than any bad news the doctor might deliver.

Doctor Blue’s turned her mouth up. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because you’re not saying anything and I’ve been sitting here in silence for almost a full minute.” That could not be good, right? 

Doctor Blue looked up over her glasses. “I’m trying to be your doctor right now and as your doctor, I’m curious about your hormone levels and trying to figure out why they are the way they are.”

“So, I am dying?” And her hormones would be the thing to kill her. _Of course_. Being an alpha was the gift that kept on giving.

Doctor Blue looked at her like she was insane. “No, you’re not dying. But, it looks like you’re going to go into your rut soon if your hormone levels mean anything.”

Alex squinted as she processed that information. “Wait, what? I should have like a year before that happens.”

“No, from what I’m seeing, it’ll hit you quite soon.”

Alex frowned. That was bad. She would lose her cool, lose control around Kara, around her parents. She did not want to think about what would happen after that, but it would not be good. Her parents might actually send her away to save Kara from her and she would not blame them. _Hello, boot camp_.

“Can I stop it?” Alex asked. _That’s a stupid question, Alex_.

Doctor Blue arched an eyebrow. “I’ll prescribe you some suppressants. They should help, but I’m assuming if you’re going into rut earlier than expected then someone around you triggered the reaction.”

Alex frowned and looked away. “The suppressants will keep me from… you know… acting crazy.”

The doctor frowned, too. “Crazy how? Your rut is a natural biological response. It’s not crazy.”

Alex’s top lip curled. “Alphas in rut go sniffing after omegas who don’t want the attention.”

Doctor Blue’s face fell and she rolled her chair closer to Alex. “Oh, Alex. Have you read any of the pamphlets I gave you?”

“Of course I have and I did my own research. But, we both know how alphas are.” No amount of pamphlets or peer reviewed papers would make her forget the way her parents looked at her.

Doctor Blue scoffed. “Do we? Because I feel like despite all of your research, you’re going by what rumors and stereotypes have told you and that’s a little disappointing. You’re a scientist, Alex. You trust science in everything but yourself.”

Alex did not have a response for that. She glanced at the door. Her parents were out there. They were scientists, too, much better than she was. They were well respected scientists, asked to give lectures and they had research grants dumped at their feet. They had awards on top of awards and even Superman trusted them to take care of his cousin. They did not back up the science when it came to alphas. Why should she believe the science if they did not?

“Alex, I need you to talk to me, as your doctor. You know everything you say in here is confidential.” Doctor Blue motioned around the room.

Alex opened her mouth, but closed it. She could not tell anyone, especially her damn doctor, why her rut was coming earlier than it should. Her doctor would probably call the police or child protective services or whatever and have Kara removed for their home. Her parents would hate her if they lost Kara because of her and they would disown her if they find out what happened. Hell, Superman would kill her! He would squash her like a grape. She could not chance that.

Doctor Blue sighed. “Alex, I need you to talk to me. Why do you think you’re going to lose control? Why do you believe the stereotypes?”

Alex blew out a breath. “My parents…” she said before she realized what she was saying.

Doctor Blue nodded. “Okay. So, I’ll prescribe you some suppressants. I need you to stay in touch with me when you start the suppressants.”

“When should I start them?”

“I would suggest in about a week or so. Your body will let you know when your rut is on the way, but don’t be scared. Smells would stand out more, you’ll definitely sweat more, and possibly be more aggressive.”

Alex threw her hands out. “See!”

The doctor sighed and adjusted her glasses on her nose. “In the sense that you’ll be irritable. You’re not going to be forcing yourself on anyone, Alex. If that was the case, every unmated alpha would be a rapist. Do you honestly think every unmated alpha is a rapist? Especially the ones your age?” 

That seemed highly unlikely. “I’m not worried about every unmated alpha. I’m worried about me.”

Doctor Blue shook her head, much like a disappointed parent, a move Alex was very familiar with. “Oh, Alex. Do you really think you’re capable of that?” She moved her chair even closer until she was right in front of Alex. “Alex, look at me.”

Alex scrunched up her shoulders, glanced at the ceiling, and then at the doctor. Doctor Blue stared back and Alex had to fight off tears. She hated how Doctor Blue looked like she understood, like she _got_ Alex. But, nobody got Alex.

“You’re no different now than you used to be before you presented. Being an alpha doesn’t make you a bad person. Being attracted to someone doesn’t mean you’re going to ravage them. And, it’s not bad to be attracted to someone,” Doctor Blue said.

Alex scowled, but more to keep her tears at bay than anything else. It was bad. So bad. She just wanted to take care of Kara. She just wanted to be good for Kara.

“Alex, I don’t usually do this, but…” The doctor went back to her desk and wrote something on a small piece of paper. She wheeled herself back. “This is my personal cell. I want you to call me if you’re bothered by any bit of your biology. I want you to call me if you do research and you have questions. I want you to call me if you feel out of sorts. I want you to call me if you’re confused or worried. I just… I want you to call me. Okay?”

Alex nodded and accepted the paper, even though she had no intentions to call her doctor. Doctor Blue would say anything to make her feel better, but they both knew the truth. Beyond that, how pathetic was it for her doctor to be pleading with her? She had to be strong, so she could not use Doctor Blue as a crutch through this mess. Doctor Blue would not always be there and probably just wanted to make sure she dotted all of her i’s and crossed all of her t’s with Alex if something happened.

Alex took her prescription for suppressants, pocketed it with the doctor’s phone number, and left the examination room. Doctor Blue walked with her to the reception area, which was not normal, but Alex did not think anything of it. 

Kara bounded right over to Alex, as she always did after these appointments, like she wanted to lift Alex’s spirits. She stopped just short of hugging Alex and gave her a shy smile. Alex, still raw from the doctor’s attention, rubbed her eye and looked away. It was then she noticed Doctor Blue waving her parents over. What the hell was going on? She did not get a chance to find out as they disappeared down the hall to the doctor’s office.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, tilting her head to look down the hall.

“I dunno.” Alex also did not like it. “Think you could…?” Alex nodded her head in their direction.

Kara’s eyes went wide. “You want me to…?”

“I just… I just want to make sure Doctor Blue isn’t selling me out. Things got a little, I dunno, out of hand in there. I just…” Alex gnawed the corner of her mouth.

Kara nodded and they went to sit down. Alex handed Kara a magazine, so she could pretend she was reading rather than eavesdropping on a conversation several yards and rooms away. Alex picked up her own magazine, but watched Kara’s face. There were a couple of twitches and a scowl.

“Uh… I think she’s scolding them,” Kara said.

“Scolding them?” Alex could not figure out why her doctor would want to scold her parents.

Kara nodded. “About how they’re making you feel and they should know better and what they’re doing could be very damaging, not just to you, but your relationship with them.”

Alex had not expected that. “Anything else?”

“How they can’t be scared of you because it’s making you scared of you and there’s no reason to be scared.” Kara twisted her mouth up in that cute way she did. “I think she’s handing them stuff, but I’d have to take my glasses off to check.”

“No, no, no. It’s fine. I just… I wanted to be sure she wasn’t telling them something bad about me.” She should be relieved, but her stomach hurt now. She did not know how her parents would take Doctor Blue telling them off, especially on her behalf.

Kara turned to look at her. “Something bad? Why would she tell them something bad? What bad thing could she tell them?”

Alex shook her head. It was not like she told Doctor Blue she had the hots for her foster sister, so the doctor could not tell her parents. Or could she? Maybe Doctor Blue figured out why her rut was coming much faster than it should. But, then Kara’s face scrunched up.

“What happened? What’d she say?” Alex asked.

“She told them they should talk to you, scientist to scientist, especially since you’re probably already close to your mate,” Kara answered.

“My mate?” Alex was confused for a second and then she glanced at Kara. She yelped as a blush burned her face. She had to look away. What the hell was Doctor Blue trying to pull? _Why would she say that?_ _I’m so dead! Disowned and dead!_

“Your mate.” The grin was so evident in Kara’s voice, even though Alex was not looking at her.

Alex jumped up, not sure what she was about to do. Part of her wanted to run into the doctor’s office and scream at every adult there, but another part of her wanted to run out of the building and never stop. The latter part won, somewhat anyway. Alex marched outside, huffing and puffing, pacing in front of the little office building, and wanting to rip her hair out.

“Alex!” Kara was suddenly in front of her. Alex almost plowed into her, but jumped back just in time.

Alex shook her head. “Kara.”

“What’s wrong? Why are you so…?” Kara just motioned to her.

Alex could not explain. She felt exposed, raw. She did not know what was happening. Before she could figure out what to say, her parents came out. They had tons of pamphlets in their hands and worry lines marred their faces. 

“Uh… Mom? Dad?” Alex’s voice trembled. 

“We should get home. We should… we should definitely go home,” Jeremiah replied. He sounded haunted and the way Eliza looked at her made Alex’s stomach flip.

The ride home was quiet, like a cemetery at night. Well, Kara could probably hear how Alex’s heart was trying to escape her chest. No, there was no “probably” about it from the way Kara kept glancing at her. She could not calm down, not with the way her mother eyed them both in the rearview mirror. When they got home, Alex wanted to run to her room, but that was not meant to be. _Definitely disowned and dead_.

“Alex, can we talk to you for a second?” Her father pointed to the living room.

Alex gulped. What was there to talk about? Were they going to send her away to protect Kara? Kara was so important to them. They could not risk Kara. She had gotten to the point where she did not want to risk Kara either, but she did not want to leave. This was her home. She walked toward the living room with Kara practically on her back, but that did not last long.

“Kara, can you go to your room? Please, don’t listen to this,” Eliza said.

Alex gulped again while Kara looked at her with big, wet eyes, silently begging her. But, she did not have the power to grant Kara permission to stay. Besides, she did not want Kara to be there when her parents told her to pack. She would probably ugly-cry, which would lose her cool points. So, she nodded toward the stairs. Kara whimpered, but made her way upstairs with slumped shoulders. Alex went into the living room with her parents right behind her.

Alex exhaled before she turned to face her parents. She would be strong. She was strong. She could take care of this. But, her eyes still burned with tears, so she stared at the floor with the hope of getting a chance to fix her face. 

“Alex, are you all right?” Jeremiah asked.

Alex gulped before she attempted to talk. “I’m fine.”

“Doctor Blue said she gave you a prescription,” Eliza said.

Alex shrugged. “Yeah, it’s in my pocket. I’ll fill it tomorrow after school.”

“She said it’ll help you with your rut, which she suspects will happen soon,” Jeremiah said.

Alex’s face burned. She did not want to discuss her rut, especially with her parents. But, she needed to assure them she had things under control and Kara was safe. She was not sure what would happen when her rut hit, but she would think of something if the suppressants were not enough. She just needed time.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine. She gave me the prescription and it should keep me normal,” Alex replied. Was that not the whole point of suppressants? _Although, I’ve read sometimes they don’t work and what then?_ She shook the thought away. She _would_ think of something if they did not work.

Both of her parents winced. Well, that was not a good sign and Alex’s gut shook. They were going to send her away. _At least they didn’t kill you_. No, they would probably leave that honor to Superman if he ever figured out what she did with Kara.

“Doctor Blue explained to us that it’s possible your suppressants might not be enough to keep away the discomfort you’ll feel during your rut,” Jeremiah said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked as uncomfortable as Alex felt.

Alex scoffed, doing her best to seem nonchalant. “I’ll be fine.” _So, don’t disown me, okay?_

“You won’t!” her mother said sharply and they all flinched. Eliza cleared her throat. “Sorry. She said it’s very likely you won’t be fine.”

Alex swallowed and her stomach fluttered so much worse. It was harder than ever to keep her tears at bay. She had to take a deep breath through her nose to keep from throwing up.

“She told us we have to be there for you and she’s not wrong.” Jeremiah’s hand went from his neck to his head, ruffling his hair. “It’s actually a little insulting someone had to tell us.”

Alex flinched, her entire body tense. “Be there for me?” 

Eliza stepped closer and put her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “She…” Eliza had to take a breath. “She read us the riot act before shoving a bunch of pamphlets in our hands.”

Alex’s mouth twitched to the side. “Yeah, she loves her pamphlets.” She had a huge collection of them in a drawer in her bedroom. She read all of them, but they never made her feel better.

“She told us we need to work from facts rather than emotion, like scientists do. And, she’s right,” Jeremiah said.

Alex frowned. “It’s a bad habit of hers.” She folded her arms across her chest, wanting to be angry, but feeling more exposed than anything else. While her stomach settled a bit, her nerves felt ready to shoot out of her skin.

Eliza gave her a painful smile. “She was right. We never bothered to do any actual research on alphas. We panicked and did everything wrong. We’re just going off of anecdotal evidence and we never really sat down to talk to you about what happened. We just… we just jumped right into what we’re going to do with Kara.”

“No, you…” Alex could not figure out what to say. They had not really talked to her. There was just the acknowledgment that she had a penis now and it probably would not be the best idea for her to share a room with Kara. Then, they all focused on making Kara comfortable with the change. Never mind Alex’s body had just upended itself. “But, it wasn’t just you. I went alone with it.”

Jeremiah waved off her words. “We’re the adults here. We’re the parents. We didn’t do this right. We didn’t know how to do this and we mucked it up. But, there’s still time to do this right. First things first, you shouldn’t be scared of yourself.”

Alex frowned. “But…” She glanced between them. They treated her like she should be afraid, like she was something frightful, like she might try to do something to Kara.

“No, buts.” Jeremiah put his hand up and stepped closer. “It’s biology. We all have a background in biology. We shouldn’t be acting like this is a curse when it’s natural. What you’re going through is natural.”

Alex knew that, but it felt comforting to hear, especially from her father. A knot in her stomach that had existed since she presented months ago eased itself a little. Still, her nerves trembled, fearful this whole thing might lead to her being thrown out.

“We have to do some reading obviously, but we’re going to be ready to talk about this as soon as possible. What we really need to be prepared for is your first rut, which is coming early apparently,” Eliza said.

“Did she… did she tell you why?” Alex asked and she had to sniffle. They were going to throw her out for this and she deserved it. _Boot camp if I’m lucky_.

Both of her parents looked away. Jeremiah blew out a long breath. “You’re probably in close contact with your mate.”

Alex’s chest felt like it might explode. “I won’t do anything to her!” She made two fists as her chest heaved. She could not breathe.

“Whoa!” Jeremiah put his hands up in surrender.

Eliza offered a small smile and touched her shoulder. Somehow, it helped Alex breathe enough for her chest to stop hurting. “We didn’t say you will. But, this isn’t something we can just hope away. We have to face that and act appropriately.”

“It’ll help us figure out what’s best for our family,” Jeremiah said.

Alex threw hands up. She did not want to have this conversation. Her body was not a family decision. “Look, I’ve got the stupid prescription. I’ll take the suppressants and everything’ll be fine. This mate thing will pass, too. My body’s probably just being weird because it’s still trying to adjust to new chemicals and stuff.”

“Look, we still have some studying to do about the whole thing, but, please, don’t be so defensive, Alex. We’re here for you,” Jeremiah said.

Alex nibbled the corner of her mouth for a second. She did not believe them. If they knew what she had done with Kara, they would throw her out.

“Alex, we’re here for you.” Eliza grabbed her hand. “You believe that, right?” She gave Alex’s hand a little squeeze.

“Uh…” Alex did not want to outright lie there.

“Oh, Alex.” Jeremiah engulfed her in a hug. Eliza cooed and joined in. 

Alex could not stop herself. The tears she had been holding back for so long finally fell. Her parents held her tight and she fell apart against them. Surprisingly enough, they held her up and held her together. Maybe things would be all right.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Alex’s rut.


	2. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> A/N: teenagers having consensual sex here. If that troubles you, come back the next chapter.

2: Serendipity

Eliza went to check on Alex as she heard the poor girl vomiting once again. It had been clear last night that Alex would not be able to go to school, complaining about a pain in her abdomen, but by the morning, Eliza and Jeremiah both called out from work. They had expected Alex’s rut, but this was something beyond that.

Alex was curled over the side of her bed, head tilted toward the literal bucket they left for her to throw up in. She had put it to use all morning. At this point, she was just throwing up stomach acid and water.

Alex was flushed red with a pasty undertone, almost like her skin had been mixed with guacamole, and sweat dripping from her chin. Her hair was stuck to her head, her shirt stuck to her skin, and a rough smell, like spicy broccoli wafted from her. A rut should not be like this, especially not after Alex started her suppressants. Something was wrong.

“Alex, I think we should take you to the doctor,” Eliza said. She, Jeremiah, and Alex had educated themselves a great deal on alphas and ruts. What Alex was going through seemed particularly awful. It was like she had an illness of some kind.

It was taking all of Eliza’s strength not to break down. She had seen Alex through some sicknesses, but this was so much more. Alex was so helpless and Eliza, her mother, could not do anything to make it better. Tears stung the back of Eliza’s eyes all morning, but she could not cry, not while Alex was doing her best to keep herself together. Eliza had to do the same and see Alex through this mess.

“No… no… no…” Alex’s words were slurred and her eyes were glassy with dark circles underneath. She had a fever earlier and it obviously had not broken yet. She raised her hand, like she wanted to gesture, but she could not hold her hand up. “I took… I took…” She shook her head and sweat slid down her face. “Suppressants. I took ’em!” She might as well be drunk from the way she spoke.

“I know you took them. They obviously didn’t work,” Eliza replied. She did not understand. Prescription grade suppressants should have been exactly what Alex needed to function normally during her rut.

“No. S’cool.” Alex collapsed back to her bed. Her sheets were soaked, patches of sweat collected into one pool that probably meant they would have to throw the mattress out. There was no saving it. “Just gotta wait for the ’presents to work.” She groaned and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, like everything hurt.

This was bad and Alex kept insisting she just had to wait for the suppressants to kick in. That was not happening. Eliza exited the room and went to the phone. She wasted no time dialing Doctor Blue. The call was put through to the doctor immediately.

“Hi, this is Eliza Danvers.” She wanted to pat herself on the back for sounding normal, even though her throat burned with worry.

“Is Alex okay?” Doctor Blue asked.

“Her rut came, but the suppressants aren’t working. We suspected last night that her rut would be bad, but this is way more than that. She’s been feverish all morning, throwing up, her speech is slurred, and she looks very sick.” Eliza stepped into the living room. Jeremiah and Kara were there, pacing and worrying.

Doctor Blue sighed. “I was worried about that.”

Eliza rubbed her forehead. “Should she take more suppressants?”

“No! That’s dangerous. What are her symptoms again?”

“She’s been throwing up and she’s drenched with sweat. She’s feverish, but I read that was to be expected during a rut. She’s green.”

Doctor Blue snorted. “Okay, this is rare, but it’s because she’s around her mate. It’s rut sickness and it’s easily cured, but you’re not going to like it.”

Eliza looked at Jeremiah and Kara, the lines on their faces. What sounded like an echo of a cough followed by a loud groan came from upstairs. Kara looked ready to run to Alex, even though they had already warned her away. They needed to do something or Kara would go up there and try to save Alex.

“Is that Doctor Blue?” Jeremiah asked. He gnawed on his thumbnail and they did not figure this out soon, he might gnaw his whole thumb off. 

Eliza nodded and covered the phone. “She’s about to tell me how we can help Alex, but she says I won’t like it.” She turned her attention back to the phone. “Tell me what to do. Alex looks like she’s on the verge of death.” Her stomach trembled just from saying it.

“Has she complained about pain?” Doctor Blue asked.

“She was, but now she’s trying to put on a brave face and keeps insisting the suppressants just haven’t kicked in yet. Should we go to the hospital?”

“No. Like I said, this sounds like rut sickness. Alex has already formed a mate bond and, well, her body wants her mate. Think of this as like an allergic reaction, but more from the lack of something.”

“Her…” Eliza looked at Kara and then turned away to hiss at the doctor in somewhat private. “I more than don’t like this idea, doctor. Are you seriously suggesting what it sounds like you’re suggesting?”

“It’s that or allow Alex to ride out the rut sickness. It won’t kill her. You’ll just be stuck with a miserable alpha for a few days.”

Alex was beyond miserable. Eliza could not in good conscience leave her daughter in such a state. But, she also could not in good conscience pimp Kara out to Alex.

“Well… what if we…” Eliza licked her lips. “What if we remove that issue?” If they took Kara somewhere, Alex would not have to suffer knowing her mate was around and maybe her body would calm down. Jeremiah could take Kara up in the mountains, camping. She would like that and Eliza could sit with Alex until she was better.

“That’s not going to matter to Alex. She’ll keep being sick and she’ll be sick every single time she has her rut.”

Eliza opened her mouth to say something, but loud coughing from upstairs caught all of their attention. Then there was heaving. Poor Alex did not have anything left to give, but her stomach continued to turn itself inside out. Eliza’s heart sped up for a moment. _I just want my baby to be okay_. Kara moved, but Jeremiah put a hand on her shoulder. Then, there was a scream.

“Kara, no!” Jeremiah growled while Eliza tried to stare Kara down.

“She needs help!” Kara motioned upstairs.

“She’s just sick,” Eliza replied.

“Oh, god!” Alex groaned loud enough for them all to hear. She sounded worse than ever. None of them would be able to last a couple of days knowing Alex was suffering.

“Go check on her,” Doctor Blue said.

Eliza pointed at Kara. “Stay.” She stared Kara down to make sure Kara understood. “Stay.” She rushed up the stairs back to Alex’s room.

Alex was curled up in a tight ball, sobbing. Alex never sobbed. She broke her arm when she was ten and made fun of the angle of the bone. Eliza fell to her side and ran her hands through Alex’s wet hair.

“Alex, what’s going on? How do you feel?” Eliza asked. _I just want my baby to be okay!_

“It hurts so damn much!” Alex wailed, arms wrapped around her middle. Her mouth was open in a roar, all her teeth on display. This was no small thing. “It’s like everything inside of me is being shredded!”

“You could try to ice her down,” Doctor Blue said. “But, she’ll be screaming like that for two to three days. And it’ll probably be impossible for her to keep anything down.”

“And there’s nothing we can do?”

“You can take her to the hospital and they’ll sedate her.”

“Sedate her?” Eliza would not be surprised if the neighbors heard her with how loud she yelled.

“No!” Kara’s scream came from downstairs. 

“Kara!” Jeremiah’s voice rang out, but it was too late. 

Kara was at the door. “You can’t do that!”

Eliza gave Kara a stern look. “Kara, stay out of here.” She pointed at Kara. “Stay out.” Her attention went back to the phone. “So, sedation is out of the question.” Not that she would have entertained that. She moved over to the door, blocking Kara… well, standing in Kara’s path.

“Most people don’t want to sedate their kids anyway. So, back to the suggestion you’re not going to like,” Doctor Blue replied.

Eliza growled and snapped her fingers at Kara, pointing to the stairs. Kara curled her lip, but moved. They both marched to the stairs, but barely made it down one before Alex caused them to pause. Alex hollered in the background and then retched. The sound twisted Eliza’s gut. This was too much. She rushed Kara back to the living room where Jeremiah paced.

Eliza wanted to pace right along with her husband. She just wanted to make her child feel better. Why was this so hard? She did not want Alex to hurt, but she had no right to sacrifice someone else’s child in the process, especially one she was expected to care for.

“You’re going to suggest we let them…” Eliza could not even bring herself to say it.

“That or sedate Alex. Look, I’m not suggesting you do this if the other party is unwilling, obviously. I never got that feeling from Alex, not that she said anything.”

“She talked to you about this?” Eliza could not believe Alex felt more comfortable talking about these things with her doctor. She and Jeremiah failed their child so hard.

“No, no, no. She isn’t the type to talk about it. This is just from what I’ve picked up in questioning her in check outs and observations. Talk it out. If you move ahead with this plan, I’d suggest some preparation. Condoms, enough food to last three days, and a place for you and your husband to stay for a couple of days. I’d also suggest you take her mate for a check up after Alex’s rut, just to be safe.”

Eliza groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Are you sure those are the only options? There aren’t pills for rut sickness?”

“Unfortunately, no. There’s too many chemicals, hormones, and such mixing together in different ways in each person. Honestly, a lot of people don’t have this problem.”

Eliza furrowed her brow. “Why not? I mean, every alpha can’t be with their mate every rut.”

“This is true, but most alphas in this predicament have been with their mates a number of times, so their bodies kind of learn that the last time won’t be the last time. And, in cases where the mate has died, there have been studies to support the notion that the body understands the grieving process and knows no matter how much it might yearn for the mate, the mate isn’t coming back and therefore hormone levels shift and the brain chemistry changes. It’s all theoretical right now, but rut sickness isn’t pleasant ever. That’s a fact. But, it’s also not deadly.”

Eliza covered her mouth for a moment. “Are you saying…” She could not even get the question out. Her eyes went to Kara.

“Look, you can be responsible about this. It doesn’t have to be something disgusting or creepy. It’s biological and, like I said, you can be responsible. Alex is responsible to a fault,” Doctor Blue said.

Eliza groaned. “I don’t like this.”

“Like I said, you can be responsible about it. I’m not advocating for you to hook your child up. I’m just telling you that Alex’s rut is so harsh because she’s met her mate and that’s who her body is expecting to satisfy her rut. Anything short of that will just leave her afflicted with sickness. Sedate her.”

Eliza could not bring herself to do that, especially not after finding out how much harm she and Jeremiah had already done to Alex over her being an alpha. Plus, Kara would not stand for it. She sighed. There was only one option.

“I’ll call you back if I need to,” Eliza said and she ended the call. She turned to Jeremiah and Kara.

“So, what did she say?” Jeremiah asked.

“She said that Alex is going through rut sickness. We could take her to the hospital and they’ll sedate her,” Eliza replied.

“Sedate her?” Jeremiah looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

“We’re not sedating Alex,” Kara said, as if her word was law.

“What else can we do?” Jeremiah asked.

Eliza sighed. “Well…” She looked at Kara. “Kara, have you… have you been with Alex?” That was what it seemed like Doctor Blue implied.

Kara yelped and she put her hands over her mouth. “I…” She was such a horrible liar.

Jeremiah looked at her. “Kara…”

Kara rubbed her elbow and looked everywhere except at one of them. “It was… we… I…”

Jeremiah gave her a stern look. “I thought we went through this that Alex wasn’t your bond-mate.”

“I know…” Kara eyed the floor and toed the rug with her Vans. “We talked about it, but that doesn’t make it not true.”

Eliza blew out a breath. “She has a point, Jeremiah. And, that’s why Alex is the way she is.”

“What do you mean?” Jeremiah asked.

“Her body’s reacting to a desire for her mate. A mate that she’s been with.”

Kara gasped. “She wants me?”

Eliza spoke directly to Kara. “Doctor Blue explained that Alex is going through what’s called rut sickness. Her body’s overreacting to her rut because she’s been with her mate. Her body wants her mate.”

Jeremiah shook his head. “And, you’re what, suggesting we let our daughters bone each other?”

“It’s that or we take Alex to the hospital and sedate her for two days,” Eliza said.

Jeremiah scowled. “That wouldn’t help Alex feel better about being an alpha, would it?”

“Definitely not.” Eliza did not want to imagine that conversation and she could already feel Alex never trusting them again if they dared to do such a thing. Hell, that would be if they were lucky. She and Jeremiah fidgeted a bit, glancing away, as if this whole thing might vanish by the time they turned back to each other.

Kara stepped forward. “Um… I know you’re mad and I guess you can yell at us later, but if I could make Alex stop hurting, please let me. Let me be with my bond-mate.” She twiddled her fingers, but then put her hands to her side and stared at them with determination in her eyes. “Let me be there for my bond-mate.” Her blue eyes glinted with her actual age, and strength.

Eliza and Jeremiah stared at each other, silently weighing options they did not really have. Eliza had always worried about having Kara and Alex together, even before Alex presented. From the moment Kara thought Alex was her betrothed and they were supposed to get married for Kara to become part of their family, Eliza knew. It did not get better when Alex started acting protective of Kara and Kara looked at Alex as if she hung all the stars in the sky. It was a matter of time. She just never expected to enable the behavior. 

Jeremiah rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to go to the store. Get some supplies. You…” Blowing out another breath, he motioned to Kara.

“They’ll need food and…” Eliza winced. 

Jeremiah was not much better. “I know. I know.”

Eliza was not sure which of them had the worst assignment here. As Jeremiah escaped, she sat down on the couch and waved Kara over. Kara looked up the stairs before following along. Eliza took Kara’s hand in hers.

“You really love Alex, don’t you?” Eliza asked.

Kara’s face scrunched up, like Eliza was asking the dumbest question ever. “Of course.”

Eliza squeezed Kara’s hand. “I know Kryptonians don’t take bond-mates lightly.” She had done so much research on the practice when Kara claimed Alex was her bond-mate. She could not figure out why such a young girl would say such a thing, especially about a person she barely knew. Kara had always been confident that Alex was hers, though. The research had not been much help, except to under cover it was partially a cultural misunderstanding. But, even when they cleared that part up, Kara still seemed to cling to the idea that Alex was hers. After a while, Alex did not actively fight it.

Kara shook her head. “We don’t.”

“You’re both so young for this type of commitment.”

“Sometimes, on Krypton, you’d be arranged to have a bond-mate from birth.”

“Did you?”

Kara shook her head again. “My parents… They felt like I should have the choice to get to know my bond-mate without feeling obligated to be with them. There was no shame to an arrangement, as my parents had been arranged, but they’d still rather I get to know a person before deciding to spend my life with them.”

“Would this be the right age for you?”

“Well, because a bonding arrangement could be done at birth, there is no real ‘right age.’ Technically, my parents had been bonded since my mother was two. They spent a lot of time together as children, even though my father was older. They’d tell stories of how awkward it was, but they learned to enjoy each other’s company when my mother was a full-fledged teenager, I suppose would be the best way to describe it.”

Eliza nodded. “Would you parents approve of… this?” She felt like she was letting Kara’s parents down for even considering this. 

Kara smiled. “I like to think they would approve of Alex being my bond-mate. They always told me a bond-mate should make me feel special and I should enjoy being around them whenever I wanted to be with people. There’s never a time I don’t want to be with Alex.”

“I know.” 

Kara wrinkled her nose. “I know there’s nothing I can say to you to make you comfortable with this. This place is so different from Krypton, but I want to help Alex. I want to be with her. If this was Krypton and she accepted me as a bond-mate, we could certainly have the ceremony and even live on our own if we were able to support ourselves or our families could put us up some place.”

Eliza felt very little comfort from that. They were kids and she should not condone this. Still, something needed to be done that would not scar Alex for life. Handing Kara over to her did not seem like the right thing to do, but what other options did she have? Jeremiah already seemed to agree and Kara was all for it. _This is cultural, like before. I have to see this from her culture rather than mine_.

“I don’t want to let your parents down.” Eliza did not want to let herself down.

Kara offered her a wobbly smile. “You’re already doing more for them than imaginable. You’ve made me family, even though you didn’t need to. You’ve done your best to make me feel at home and I love it here.”

Eliza drew her lips in a line and caressed Kara’s cheek. “Then why do I feel so bad?”

Kara shrugged. “Culture and norms.”

“This isn’t right.”

“It’s perfectly fine. We’re mates.” Her voice was almost like a chirp, like when she had her favorite foods set before her.

Eliza nodded, even though as a beta she did not fully understand what it meant to be a mate. Betas did not form the chemical bond that alphas and omegas did. Kara was practically a beta herself, but she had a unique position of not being from this world. The Kryptonian idea of a bond-mate seemed to connect to alpha and omega pair-bonding and from what Eliza knew, they were similar. Still, it did not sit right.

Kara, the Kryptonian, was somehow in a better position to understand her daughter and her needs better than Eliza. There were many mother-daughter relationships strained through the history of humanity, but how many mothers could say an alien knew their daughter better than they did? Hurt did not begin to cover it.

“I guess I should arrange for you two to have some food for right now,” Eliza said. She and Jeremiah would not stick around for this. That would be too much, but she had to make sure they did not starve. 

Kara nodded. “Lots of pizza!” She grinned, like this was a party.

“Kara, do you understand what’s going on?” Eliza felt it necessary to ask. Kara’s attitude was off to her.

Kara nodded. “Yes. Alex and I researched her rut.”

Eliza blinked twice. “You did?” While she and Jeremiah were busy forgetting what they did for a living and listening to anecdotal evidence, Alex and Kara were doing real research to prepare for this. _I should be happy Alex had Kara to be there for her, but I’m just torn over not being there for her and her not trusting me enough to come to me_. The more this went on, the more Eliza felt like a huge failure. A stupid failure at that.

“Yeah, she wanted me to understand, but it also helped her understand. It was nice to learn together since it’s usually just her teaching me stuff. This was something we could share and discuss and figure out.”

Eliza fought to keep a frown off of her face. She should be happy Alex had Kara by her side to learn more about herself, but Eliza was disappointed in herself. She or Jeremiah should have been there for Alex. Maybe this was their fault.

“I’m glad she has you, Kara,” Eliza said and it was not a lie. This did not sit well with her, but she had to accept it.

Kara smiled again, as bright as always. “I’m glad I have her.”

“All right. Don’t do anything until we have everything set up, okay?”

Kara nodded, but her body tensed as they heard another sob come from Alex. Eliza distracted Kara from Alex’s pain by getting to talk about the type of food she wanted for the next two days. For once, food was not Kara’s top priority. 

-8-8-8-8-

Kara itched to go upstairs and help Alex, but the Danvers wanted to talk to her before they left. They were trying to make sure she was ready for what she had to do, but she could not really tell what they were saying. It was blocked out by Alex’s groaning. She could not wait a moment longer, so she ushered them toward the front door.

“Call us if you need anything,” Eliza said and then winced. 

Kara barely got out a bye before slamming the door. The house shook, but fortunately the door did not fall off and none of the walls broke. Super speed took her to Alex’s room.

It smelled like sickness and she saw why. Alex was curled in her bed, sweating through everything. She heard Alex vomit multiple times, so that scent did not surprise her. Alex’s paleness was definitely a shock. Alex’s head shot up and her eyes were bloodshot and wet.

“Kara, no!” Alex groaned and curled into a tight ball.

“It’s okay.” Kara stepped closer and could smell Alex just underneath the sickness. There was a spiciness to her, like chilies. It lingered.

“No!” Alex pulled her sheet over her, as if it would stop Kara.

Kara picked Alex up and carried her out of the room. Alex twisted and struggled, but there was nowhere for her to go. Kara went to her room and eased Alex onto the bed. Alex shuffled into the corner, tucked into a ball again. 

“It’s okay. We’re the only ones here. Eliza and Jeremiah have decided to respect our bond,” Kara said.

Alex stared at her with wild eyes. “They… they what?”

“They respect our bond. They left. We have the house to ourselves until your rut is over.”

Alex swallowed as her eyes darted back and forth, as if her brain was trying to catch up with what she was being told. “They’re okay with this?”

“They ordered us food and drinks and other stuff. Jeremiah even went out and got this.” Kara reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a roll of condoms. 

Alex scoffed. “As if he hasn’t made me buy a lifetime supply already.”

“They’re sorry about that and they just want you to be okay and I want you to be okay. It’s your rut and your body wants your mate. We’re mates, right?”

Alex turned away. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’ll hurt me if you reject me, especially since you know it’s true. We’re mates.”

“Mates…” Alex smiled. “My mate.”

“Yes.” Kara moved onto the bed and Alex crawled over to her. “Mates. Bond mates.”

The way Alex kissed her could only be an agreement. Kara held in a squeal of joy as Alex’s lips touched her. She craved Alex for so long, it was more than satisfying to finally have her. She pulled away and Alex growled.

“Okay, you need this.” Kara gave Alex a piece of gum. As much as she loved Alex, her sense of taste was way too acute for her to continue to kiss someone who spent the morning vomiting.

Alex did not object. “Gimme the pack.” Kara did that and Alex stuck as many pieces of gum in her mouth as she could. After a couple of chews, she leaned in for another kiss, but Kara did not meet her.

“Wait, lemme just…” Kara removed her clothing with super-speed and managed to strip Alex. _Rao, that comes in handy_. Her mouth was back on Alex’s before Alex could miss her. 

They kissed for a moment, but Kara used her super-speed once more. She got a towel to wipe away the sweat from Alex and they went back to kissing. The towel went into the laundry and there was more kissing, now without interrupting. Eventually, Alex had to spit the gum out, balling it up into some tissue, for them to properly kiss each other. She tasted like evergreen now, so that was better.

There was so much kissing and Kara would have lost herself in that and been happy, but Alex’s hands on her breasts was good, too. It took her a moment to realize the pressure from Alex’s hands were also to direct her. Shifting, Kara laid down and Alex’s body covered her. It was the definition of joy.

“Kara,” Alex groaned her name.

“Yeah?” Kara asked, brain barely able to function as she felt the expanse of Alex’s skin against her own. It was like she was touch-starved, even though Alex touched her all the time. She never felt it this deep, though, except one time.

“I gotta…” Alex glanced down her body.

Kara bit her lip and nodded. They had read up enough about Alex’s rut for Kara to know this wasn’t going to be a completely romantic encounter like in the movies. Alex had a biological need to mate right now. She was probably still hurting from trying to fight off her rut sickness. 

“It’s okay. This is all about you,” Kara said.

Alex shook her head. “I don’t want it to be all about me.”

“We’ll talk about that later. Right now, this is so you’ll feel better.” Kara caressed Alex’s cheek. “It’s okay. You always take care of me. Let me take care of you now.”

Alex stared at her for a long moment, weighing her biological drive against her need to always put Kara first. Kara made the decision for both of them. She spread her legs, so Alex fell in between them and then she moved her hand to her clit, stroking it. Alex’s nostrils flared and her eyes went from Kara’s hand to her face back to her hand. Alex had no idea where to focus, but it was obvious what she desired. 

“I want you, Alex. I want you right now and I’m so ready for you,” Kara said as pleasure zipped through her, but it was a hollow type of ecstasy. She needed Alex to touch her. She needed Alex on her, inside of her.

Alex groaned, but still seemed at war with herself. Kara went a little further and brought her hand up for Alex to see she was wet. When Alex still didn’t move, she put her finger to Alex’s lips. She yelped when Alex licked the pad of her finger and shuddered. 

“Come on. Give us what we both want,” Kara said.

Alex shifted, leaning onto one arm. She reached between them and stroked Kara. Kara whimpered and bucked into those wonderful fingers as the right type of pleasure jolted through her. Alex caressed her slowly, gathering her desire and using it to coax more pleasure out of her. Kara whined and arched, wanting so much more.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Alex said and she kissed Kara’s cheek. It would be sweet if she was not torturing Kara with want right now.

“More, please…” Kara spread her legs wider, welcoming.

Kara moaned as two of Alex’s fingers dipped inside of her, but Alex did not give her much beyond that. She withdrew her fingers and then nudged them back in, but not deep. There was not enough friction, even as Alex went deeper. It was too slow! Kara was about to go out of her mind with need.

Kara was about to complain as Alex removed her fingers again until she felt Alex nudged her properly. All she could do was whine to let Alex know what she wanted. Alex kissed her, maybe to keep her calm. She clutched Alex’s shoulders as Alex pushed inside and it felt so good, so right.

“Yes!” Kara cried out as bliss blazed down her nerves. She never felt anything like this. How had she done without this for so long?

Alex did not respond, just moving her hips at a quick pace. Kara moaned as Alex kissed her neck and cheeks. The way Alex felt and moved, it was like feeling Earth’s yellow sun for the first time. It did not last long enough, but she did not expect it to. Alex had been hurting too much from her rut sickness.

Alex came with a low growl and then her knot pressed against Kara. Alex’s hips hammered away and Kara cried out as the knot pushed, hot inside of her. Alex flinched and drew back enough to look at Kara. While Alex did not ask, her eyes said it all.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Kara said.

Alex grunted and then collapsed on top of Kara. Kara caressed Alex’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Alex hummed, sounding quite content.

“You feel better?” Kara asked.

“Yeah. I can at least think straight now,” Alex replied.

Kara chuckled. “Tell that to your hips.” Alex was still rocking against her.

“I can’t help it. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

Alex shifted again and moved her hand between them. Her thumb slipped over Kara’s clit and that was much better than an apology. Kara moaned as fireworks popped under her skin and she arched into the touch, moving on Alex’s knot. Being so full made Kara’s body even more aflame with pleasure. Alex pressed a little harder and moved faster. The fireworks became a forest fire down her nerves very rapidly. Alex kissed her neck, sucked at her pulse point, and made sure to keep up her pace and pressure. Climbing higher and higher, Kara’s breath came faster, and then it all exploded inside of her. She cried out, back bowed, and Alex kissed her chin.

If Kara did not know what it felt like to fly, she would have sworn it felt like this. But, this was a much better sensation. This was better than the first taste of Yellow Sun. This was peace and love. She sank into the bed, relaxed beyond anything she would have thought possible.

“I gotta take care of you, mate,” Alex said before giving Kara a peck on the lips.

Kara smiled. “That was good taking care of me. We got more of that coming?”

“Well, I got two days of rut.”

Kara smiled until she realized Alex was not making a statement, but giving her a head’s up. Alex lifted up, pulling out. Kara was not sure when her knot went down, but Alex seemed intent on getting it back fast. Alex got up on her elbows and spread her legs apart. She eased back into Kara, and there that was again. Alex groaned as she pushed all the way in and then pulled out, picking up speed with each move. She hammered into Kara and every movement blazed down to her toes. Ecstasy scorched every inch of her.

“Fuck!” Alex growled in her ear and it sounded so damn sexy.

Kara arched and tried to keep up with Alex, but found it hard to keep rhythm as another eruption built. Somehow, she found Alex’s lips and they kissed like they had all the time in the world, which did not match Alex’s frantic pace. It would not take long for Alex to climax again and Kara wanted to come with her, so she had to do something.

Kara pushed up, trying to get into a sitting position. Alex pulled back enough to look at Kara. Her pupils were blown, but even then she stared at Kara with such love, affection, and, of course, endless lust.

“Wanna change position,” Kara said.

“Oh. Okay.” Alex nodded and sat up more.

“Don’t pull out! I just wanna sit up.”

Alex nodded again and Kara pushed herself up, trying her best to keep Alex inside of her. But, there was a little fumbling as they moved and they lost each other for a moment. Kara scrambled into Alex’s lap and sank down on her length. They both moaned loudly and Kara rocked against Alex, bracing herself on Alex’s shoulders. As she came down, Alex bucked into her.

Now that Alex did not have to worry about supporting her weight, she used both hands to caress Kara’s torso. Kara moaned as a hand went to her breast and tugged her nipple. Pleasure rushed down her spine and she wanted more, more, more. She leaned in, needing to kiss Alex again.

The kiss was sloppy. They clicked teeth a couple of times, but Alex did not end up with a broken nose, so it was fine. Though, it did not seem like a broken nose would have stopped Alex. Alex had her hand on Kara’s hip, directing her to keep pace, even though she could not actually move Kara.

Alex’s pumped harder and her mouth drifted from Kara’s lips to her neck. She was close and then she felt Alex erupted into her once more. Alex roared and then bit down on where Kara’s neck and shoulder met. It was like a lightning bolt of delight burned through Kara as soon as she felt Alex’s teeth. Kara moaned, definitely feeling that more than she thought she would, and the world went white for a moment. 

“Rao,” Kara panted, falling against Alex, who was still moving, pressing her knot inside of Kara. It was a sign of things to come. 

-8-8-8-8-

After a few hours and Alex staying in “mate mode,” Kara took control of the situation. They needed to eat and stay hydrated. When she brought it up to Alex, Alex just whimpered and fucked her harder, as if that would make things better. But, since Alex would follow her anywhere, Kara just took her first chance to move and went down to the dining room. 

There were five boxes of pizza and two six foot subs waiting on the table. She bent over to open a pizza box and Alex molded herself to Kara’s back, kissing her bare shoulder blades and cupping Kara’s breasts. It was nice, but they needed to eat.

“No, no, no. None of that. Eating.” Kara moved slightly to the left and put a slice of meat lover’s pizza in Alex’s face.

Alex pouted, but accepted the slice. She ate hers almost as fast as Kara ate her slice. Kara had never Alex eat so fast. Kara went into the fridge and grabbed waters for both of them. Once again, Alex downed it in record time and turned her attention back to Kara. There was a hunger in Alex’s eyes that would not be satisfied by pizza. 

“Not out here,” Kara said and Alex whimpered again. It was so pitiful Kara felt sorry for her. “We can’t disrespect your parents’ space after they decided to respect our bond. So, all mating will be done in my room or your room.”

Alex pouted and Kara kissed her on the lips. It did not make the pout go away. Kara made Alex eat another slice and then finished off the rest of the pie on her own. Alex watched her as she put the rest of the food in the fridge. As soon as she crammed the last box in there, Alex grabbed her by the hand and rushed back upstairs. It was going to be a long two days.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: being a mated couple, and the end.


	3. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; DC does. I also don’t own _Apples to Apples_ or _Scrabble_ , which get shout-outs in the chapter.
> 
> A/N: there are teenagers having consensual sex here. If that bothers you, don’t read this.

3: Written in the Stars

Alex’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as she sat on the sofa with Kara next to her. They were dressed in pajamas with their knees touching. Alex could not bring herself to stop staring at a blank spot on the hardwood floor. It looked like a winged dragon if she squinted. Anything to keep her from meeting the eyes of her parents, sitting across them and staring.

Alex’s rut was over. She and Kara had taken time to clean up the house and each other before Kara made the call to Eliza that it was safe for them to come home. Alex still could not believe her parents sanctioned her being with Kara during her rut, but at the time she did not think about it. Now, all she could do was think about it.

Her parents were aware she had just spent the better part of two days banging Kara. Even if she had their permission, she still felt like they were about to disown her. Kara put a hand on her knee and gave a little squeeze. That was enough to get her to look up.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Jeremiah asked.

“Umm… better. Definitely not sick anymore,” Alex replied. She had been on a high when she and Kara had cleaned the house, but it was gone now. Before she wanted to puff out her chest and tell the world she satisfied her mate, but now she wanted to disappear into the couch cushions. 

Eliza nodded. “That’s good. That’s good.” She took a breath and glanced around. “Thank you guys for cleaning up.”

Kara smiled. “No problem. It wasn’t hard.”

“She literally ate everything. The fridge is bare,” Alex said.

Kara gasped and playfully swatted at Alex. “Hey, I had help!”

Alex gave her a side-eye glance. “That you didn’t need.”

Jeremiah pressed his hands together. “So… Eliza and I felt like we should talk about this new development between you two.” He pointed to Alex and Kara, in case they did not know whom he meant.

“Mates.” Kara grinned. She said it with such conviction and unashamed about it. She had been giddy after Alex’s rut ended and it would seem nothing would make that go away. Alex wished she could be the same.

“Yes, mates,” Eliza said.

Alex held in a groan. She really did not want to have this conversation, but apparently they were having this conversation. It felt like too much of her life was a family event. She took a deep breath.

“We’re not going to be going at it like rabbits or anything. You can still trust us in the house,” Alex said.

“That’s sort of a concern, but not the biggest one,” Jeremiah said.

“We’re worried this change might attract attention, so we think it’s safer for you two to continue being foster sisters outside of the house,” Eliza said.

That made sense. It would be dangerous for Kara if they changed their behavior outside. It would call attention to them. Besides, Alex was not sure how fostering laws worked, but it seemed like a good way to lose a foster kid by allowing her to bone the other teen in the house. They could not risk Kara ending up pretty much anywhere.

“But, we’re not,” Kara said, her face scrunching up in distress. Her happiness dropped a little, which Alex could not stand for.

Alex took Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s okay. It’s best for us to keep being foster sisters where people can see. That’s the relationship we established and it’s low-key. Low-key is good for you. We have to keep you safe, okay?”

Kara’s face did not improve and she wrinkled her nose for a moment. “Fine. But, in the house, we can be mates, right? I mean, we can share a room and everything again, right?”

Eliza and Jeremiah glanced at each other. Jeremiah answered the question. “Yes, you two can be mates in the house. We just ask that you be mindful that you’re not the only two in the house.”

Alex sat up straighter than she had been. “Of course! I’d never—” She stopped, not sure how to finish that sentence. “We’ll be respectful, of course.”

“This is uncharted territory for us,” Jeremiah said.

Eliza let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “We tried to figure out some ground rules for you, but we weren’t sure what they should be beyond trying to contain your physical relationship.”

Jeremiah piped in quickly, leaning forward with a hand up. “And we didn’t think that was fair to you two, though. We’re just going to trust that you two behave in an appropriate way.”

They were going to trust that because there was no real measure for appropriate now. They were basically two married couples living together. Only problem, one couple was the kids and the other couple was the parents. It was so weird. 

“I think we can manage that,” Alex said. It was not like she had a desire to kiss Kara in front of her parents. The very thought made her want to gag.

“We’ll be on our best behavior!” Kara held up a hand like she was under oath. 

“We don’t doubt that,” Jeremiah said.

Alex glanced at her mother, who had lines under her eyes, but did not look particularly upset. That was good. Maybe her mother had some faith in her. Or maybe it was just that her mother trusted Kara. She did not want to hurt her brain trying to figure it out just yet, though.

“Do I have to keep my room, then?” Kara asked.

“That’s a conversation for you and Alex. Even if you share a room, it might be good for you two to have your own space. Jeremiah and I love each other, but we also don’t spend every waking moment in each other’s faces,” Eliza replied.

And once upon a time, Alex might have understood that, but now, she did not mind Kara in her space all the time. She had gotten used to it and understood Kara kind of needed it. Even though Kara could tell where she was regardless, Kara liked to see her, touch her, know she was there. It was fine.

“Regardless of what you decide, Alex, you probably need a mattress at the very least,” Jeremiah said. For a nanosecond, Alex was horrified with what he was implying, but then remembered how she had been during her rut sickness.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, we tried to clean the room, but the mattress is just full of sweat and throw up at this point. We’ve opened all of the windows in the room and just kept the door shut, hoping the smell wouldn’t travel through the house. I scrubbed the floor with bleach, burned a few scented candles in there, and it’s helped with the smell, but it’s not going to save the mattress.”

“We’ll look into a new bed and figure out how to get the smell out, especially if you two decide to share the room,” Jeremiah replied.

“That being said, Kara, we were wondering if there's anything Kryptonian we should be doing for you since…” Eliza motioned to them both with a wave of her hand.

Kara shook her head. “Not yet, no.” That was a weird answer, but Alex would let that pass until they were alone.

“So… I guess that’s really it, unless something happens and we have to revisit this whole chat,” Jeremiah said.

Everyone seemed thankful for that close. There was a long moment of awkward silence and they all got up and set off in different directions. Alex went to her room with Kara hot on her heels. She planned to assess the damage of the bed again, but she did not get a chance to do that. As soon as the door closed, Kara squealed and flung her arms around Alex’s neck.

“We’re bond-mates!” Kara’s delighted giggle got a smile out of Alex. 

Alex could not argue that, having vague memories of biting Kara several times, trying to claim her during her rut. Impossible to claim someone with impenetrable skin. The alpha in her grumbled. _Mine_.

“Okay, okay.” Alex patted Kara’s forearm. “Calm down there.”

Kara tittered more. “I can move back into our room!”

“Yes. Do you want me to help?” Alex should have known the answer to the question.

Kara was gone as soon as she said yes. All Alex could do was feel the wind whip around her as Kara’s things settled back into place in the room. It was hardly a couple of seconds and then Kara was on the bed, giggling again. 

Alex was surprised Kara could manage to sit on the mattress, but then she realized that was not her mattress. Kara had swapped out their mattresses. It would work for now. Alex sat down next to her and they held hands.

“Welcome back,” Alex said.

Kara sighed. “It’s good to be back.” She fell back, taking Alex with her. 

Alex squeezed her hand. “It’s good to have you back.” They stared at the ceiling in silence for a long while before Alex rolled onto her side. “So, what Kryptonian thing do we need to do to cement being bond-mates?”

There was a twinkle in Kara’s eyes as she smiled at Alex. “There’s a ceremony, bracelets, and stuff, but we don’t have to do it right away. We might need Kal to officiate.” 

Alex groaned. “He’s going to kick my ass.” Of all the people on Earth she had to fall for, it would be the cousin of a near-god.

Kara snorted. “He practically married us in the first place, so screw him.”

Alex laughed. “I am such a bad influence on you.”

Kara’s face turned serious. “No, you’re not. You’re literally the only thing keeping me together some days.”

Alex was not sure what to say to that. Direct acknowledgment of what she meant to Kara was always hard. But, it was nice to mean something to someone. And, Kara did not give her much time to think about it, rolling onto her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

-8-8-8-8-

Kara had hoped sharing Alex’s bed meant a little more than sleeping, but it was the first night and Alex did not want to push their luck. So, they talked for a little bit, mostly about rules on how to act at school, and then Alex fell asleep. She was cuddled into Kara’s side and Kara could not be happier.

Her parents would like Alex. They would definitely like the way Alex took care of her, put her first all of the time. And, they would love how smart Alex was. If only Alex had a chance to live on Krypton. She would have loved it. Kara’s dad would have stolen Alex away to do science things… and maybe Kara would have been interested. Science on Earth was dull, primitive, but on Krypton, she had always been curious about her dad’s work. It would have been nice.

Her mother might not have been able to hold much conversation with Alex, as Alex was not much into the law, but how her Aunt Astra would have loved Alex! She would have noticed immediately how brave Alex was in standing up for Kara, always putting herself in between harm and Kara to make sure Kara was safe. Astra would have egged Alex on every time she got into a fight, clapped her on the shoulder every time she punched someone for picking on Kara, and taught her all sorts of other ways to drop threats. Alex would have had a ball while Kara and her mother would have tried to stop Aunt Astra.

Kara did not want to think about it anymore and instead imagined how Kal-El would take the news. Alex seemed to think he would care more than he probably did, but Alex also expected him to care about Kara the way the Danvers cared about Kara. That would probably never be the case.

Kara ignored the twist in her gut and decided it was probably best to stop thinking about Kal-El as well. So what her only living family did not want anything to do with her? She had a new family with her bond-mate and they could have even more family in the future. Maybe. If humans and Kryptonians were biologically compatible. Eliza would probably know. _I’ll save that question for a little while down the line_.

Kara could not recall falling asleep, but she woke up with the sun in her face and Alex still pressed against her. She kissed the top of Alex’s head and Alex moaned, waking up. Alex stretched against her and she smiled.

“Good morning,” Kara said.

“Good morning to you,” Alex replied and Kara leaned in for a kiss. Alex put her hand up. “Uh, no, morning breath.”

Kara laughed. “I don’t care about that!” Careful of Alex, she moved the hand and got her kiss. “Besides, you smell stinky a lot.”

Alex gasped and pulled back to glare at Kara. “What! No, I don’t!”

“Oh, yeah, you do. Whenever you’re in the science lab, you smell stinky.”

“No, I don’t!”

“And whenever you play in the gym, you’re stinky!”

“No!” Alex jumped out of bed. “I am not stinky!”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, but you’re my stinky human.”

“Oh, my god! I’m never talking to you again!” Alex rushed out of the room, stealing the bathroom first.

Kara only laughed and went downstairs for breakfast. It was school/work day, but there was breakfast prepared because it was cheaper and less suspicious to feed Kara in house. So, she pulled up to the counter and put a bacon and egg sandwich in each hand while Jeremiah slid a glass of orange juice in front of her. Eliza then handed Jeremiah his mug of coffee.

“So… Kiddo, don’t take this the wrong way since I don’t know how they do things on Krypton, but here on Earth, it’s generally frowned upon to call your partner stinky,” Jeremiah said with a chuckle.

“You guys heard that?” Kara asked, cheeks full of toasted bagel, cheese and tomato omelet, and delicious bacon.

“Kinda hard not to. Alex was screaming about how she’s not stinky. So, just to get you some smooth points, maybe don’t do that,” he replied.

Kara shrugged, but tucked that information away in the back of her mind, and continued eating. She finished one breakfast sandwich and then went to collect her book bag. When Alex exited the bathroom, Kara was waiting, kissed her lips, and then disappeared inside. Alex sputtered at the door.

Alex stomped her foot. “You can’t just do that!” 

Kara poked her head out of the door and grinned. “I can now. And I just realized we can use the bathroom at the same time now.”

Alex stepped closer and whispered through gritted teeth. “We are not having sex in the shower with my parents around.”

Kara kissed the end of her nose. “Who said anything about sex? See where your mind is. I meant we could brush our teeth and stuff together.” She shut the door again.

“Sure you did,” she heard Alex mutter under her breath.

Kara snickered and continued getting ready for school, vaguely hearing Alex and her parents discussing bed shopping. She tuned that out and focused on making herself presentable. By the time they were out the door, Kara was downright giddy, which of course, made Alex grumpy. If only the walk could have gone on forever.

“Could you tone down the happy just a little bit, please? You’re supposed to be normal. Normal you is not this chipper outside,” Alex said as they were a couple of blocks from school.

That was true enough. It was just hard to dial things down, but she was prepared for that. There was the usual teasing, taunting, and whatnot. She took it. Nothing anyone could say would bring her down. She had a bond-mate. They would probably never know such joy.

-8-8-8-8-

Alex managed to get through the school day without punching someone, so she considered it a victory. One foot in front of the other and all that. But, her brain had been reprogrammed when it came to Kara and it screamed “mate!” whenever someone as much as glanced at her wrong, so it was impossible to make it through the week without hitting someone. At least that was normal for her.

“You’re lucky you weren’t suspended,” Eliza scolded Alex from the driver seat.

Alex was huddled in the back with Kara, holding hands. It was impossible to reprimand her now. Kara approved. Her inner alpha approved. 

“Mom, would you really let them suspend me for decking a guy that actually touched Kara’s ass?” Alex asked. It was worse than the inappropriate touching, but the guy had whispered foul things to Kara, which his friends thought was hilarious. They were just lucky she did not have time to flatten them as well.

Eliza winced. “Well, no. But, you shouldn’t be punching people. That’s not how you solve problems.”

Kara glanced at Alex. Oh, boy. Her mother really did not know her well at all. But, then again, she did not make it a habit of committing violence on school grounds. She tended to wait until they were on the beach or something. Her yearbook quote would probably be “meet me by the dock after school.”

“I thought it was very brave. I mean, he’s way bigger than you,” Kara said. He was on the football team. Privilege oozed from his every pore, until blood oozed from his lip. His pride might never recover from half the school seeing him laid out by a girl.

“Please don’t encourage her. That’s not how to handle things,” Eliza said.

Alex did not say anything. Her mother would not get it. It was one of the reasons she tried to keep these things under the radar. Her parents either forgot what high school was like or went to a really cool high school where an orphan alien refugee could live her life without people assuming everything she did was weird. And, if things were left at that, Alex probably would only get into verbal altercations with people, but people were jerks and sometimes jerks needed to get hit.

“Is this… is this…” Eliza sighed, but looked in the rearview mirror to look at Alex and her eyes said it all.

“No, Mom! This isn’t because I’m an alpha or mated to Kara. I’d have decked Blake regardless. He had no right to touch her and think it was okay,” Alex replied. Yes, she felt a hint of extra aggression toward him, but she would have punched him no matter what.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Eliza lifted her fingers off the steering wheel in surrender, still in control of the car thanks to her thumbs. “Kara, sweetie, are you okay?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah.” It was unfortunately just another school day for her.

And that seemed to settle the matter. Kara scooted closer to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. Alex yelped and looked at her mom with wide eyes. If Eliza saw, she did not say anything and her eyes were on the road. Alex relaxed and Kara curled in close to her side. She put her arm around Kara. It was nice, especially since her mother did not say anything.

At home, things were normal, even though Eliza was upset she had to leave work early and apparently Alex punched people to solve issues. But, Alex and Kara were allowed to go upstairs and do their homework without any more of a lecture. Kara wanted to do it in _their_ room, breaking their habit of doing schoolwork in Kara’s room. Alex did not have a problem with that.

They sat on the new bed. It was queen-sized, taking up more space than the full-bed from before. But, since they did not have to move Kara’s bed back into the room, there was plenty of space. She let Kara pick the bedspread, so they were stuck with red and blue decor. It would drive Alex crazy one day, she was sure of it.

“This is really nice,” Kara said and she kissed the side of Alex’s head.

“Because you’re practically sitting in my lap as I try to do AP bio?” Alex asked, trying to read her textbook through Kara’s shoulder. Too bad she did not have x-ray vision, too.

Kara turned around and grinned, showing all of her teeth. “Totally love it. And it’s nice nobody is coming to check on us. Like this is really our space.”

Kara was right. They had been in the room for a couple of hours and no one had come to make sure everything was “in order.” Her father had not knocked on the door with some disruptive fun. Her mother did not come in, pretending to need one thing or another. Her parents were actually giving them space.

“This is really nice,” Alex said.

“It would be nicer if you kissed me,” Kara said, batting her eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes, but wasted no time fulfilling that request. Kara leaned down to meet her lips and they kissed like they had all the time in the world. Alex dropped the textbook and wrapped her arms around Kara. Kara twisted, so she was facing Alex. They fell back, caught by the end of the bed, never once breaking the sweet embrace. Kara ground down on Alex and they both moaned. That broke the kiss.

“Wait, wait, wait. We have homework to do,” Alex said, but her hands around Kara’s waist were not listening, much like Kara. She kept moving and Alex’s hands directed her. It was impossible not to get hard, but she did her best to ignore it, even though it hurt pressing against her jeans’ zipper.

“Can’t we do it later?” Kara let out a high whine.

“No, we can’t do it later. We can do this later. If we finish our homework quickly, we’ll have more time for this.”

Kara puffed out her cheeks. “Fine.”

Alex chuckled, but sorrow overtook her as Kara crawled out of her lap. She had to take a deep breath to refocus her energy on work. Homework was finished just in time for dinner. Kara pouted for a moment, but a mountain of mashed potatoes overflowing with gravy took that right away. Then, it was family movie time.

Kara probably would have pouted during that, but she and Alex were able to cuddle on the floor. Again, this surprised Alex. She had to look back at her mom and dad several times to make sure they were still there on the couch. They were and they accepted Kara and Alex. They accepted Alex. So awesome.

So, they snuggled under their blanket and enjoyed the closeness and movie. The day emboldened Alex and she rested her hand on Kara’s thigh. Her parents could not see, so she did not feel weird about it. Kara smiled at her, as if they shared a secret, but did not do anything else. That was a real surprise.

Alex hardly knew what to do with herself as the movie ended and her parents retired to their room with their usual goodnights. They did not say anything bad or linger as if to keep Alex from doing something wrong. Alex stood dumbstruck for a second.

“Come on, let’s go brush our teeth and everything,” Kara said, taking Alex by the hand and leading her upstairs.

They prepared for bed together, as they did every day that week. They crawled into bed and turned onto their sides, facing each other to talk, as they also did every night that week. Alex put her hand on Kara’s hip, caressing her, and earning a smile.

“Thank you for all the times you’ve stood up for me here. I know it’s been… hard for you,” Kara said.

Alex chuckled. “Sunshine, standing up for you gets easier and easier every time I do it. It’s the right thing to do and I love you. And, the people who pick on you are assholes, so again, they make it easy.”

“Still, thank you.” Kara kissed her.

Alex grinned. “Anytime, Sunshine.”

“You’re my hero and I’m happy you chose to be my mate.” Kara came in for another kiss before Alex could respond.

Alex simply kissed her back. She was not sure she would ever get used to kissing Kara. It was always like tasting heaven each time. And then adding her tongue into the situation, it was like tasting heaven with a side of strawberries. Alex moaned and then jumped as Kara cupped her, massaging her through her pajama shorts.

“Kara,” Alex said, pushing against Kara’s hand, even though she wanted to fight it.

“We’ll be quiet. You see how they’re treating us. They respect our bond. We’ve been respectful to them and this is our space. This is where we get to be a bonded couple,” Kara replied, hand slipping into Alex’s shorts.

Alex groaned as Kara’s hand glided over her sensitive head. She could not help bucked against soft skin. Kara kissed her.

“You want me,” Kara said.

“Damn tease,” Alex replied through gritted teeth.

Kara chuckled, but wrapped her hand around Alex and gently pumped. Alex cooed and her hips moved with Kara’s hand. This was a learning process, though.

“Kara… I need…” Alex bit her lip, not wanting to say it. It felt like she was corrupting Kara, but Kara was the one who put her hand down Alex’s pants. 

“Tell me what you need. I wanna give you everything.”

“It’s just… dry…” Alex hoped that made sense. 

“Dry?” Kara squinted. “Oh! Sorry!” 

Alex was more than happy Kara caught on without her having to say it. And then Kara’s hand was gone and Alex wanted to weep. She watched Kara lick her palm, lost for a moment, and then shuffled out of her shorts as quick as she could. Kara’s hand returned and she used her thumb, massaging the duvet in the head of Alex’s cock, collecting her leaking essence. She slid her hand down Alex’s shaft and Alex groaned as pleasure shot through her. 

“Yeah, that’s better, right?” Kara asked, hand moving slowly.

Alex nodded. “Better, yeah.” She was not sure how she managed to answer that, but she was proud of herself for doing so. Then, she focused on moving with Kara’s hand. She kept leaking, which made her slicker and it was easier for Kara to stroke her. It was so damn amazing.

Alex wanted to tell Kara she was close, but the only thing she could do was moan. Kara somehow knew what the sound meant, though. She ducked down and took Alex into her mouth. At the feel of Kara’s tongue, it was over. Alex gushed into Kara’s mouth and Kara swallowed each drop. Alex fell onto her pillow, panting.

Alex whimpered as Kara’s tongue moved against her head. She could hear Kara laughing as she sucked the tip like a lollipop. Then, Kara ran a finger up and down Alex’s growing knot. It sent bolts of bliss through her, making her twitch and whimper. Kara would be the death of her. 

“You taste good. Salty.” Kara smiled.

“Come up here, you.” Alex caressed Kara’s head.

Kara wasted no time meeting Alex in a kiss. Alex tasted herself. It was a weird taste, but Kara seemed okay with it, which made Alex okay with it. As their tongues stroked each other, Kara’s hand eased down Alex’s body again. She massaged Alex’s knot and it made Alex purr. The simple touch sent warm sparks through Alex. She could have gone on feeling that all night.

“Your turn,” Alex said.

Kara settled on her pillow as Alex kissed her way down Kara’s neck. When she got to Kara’s shirt, she lifted the helm, but Kara was the one to get rid of it. Kara also wiggled out of her shorts and underwear so fast she might have ripped them. Alex did not think about it as she went back to kissing Kara’s neck and chest. Kara was both sweet and savory and Alex made a mental note to definitely taste Kara more often now that she had permission to do so.

She swirled her tongue around one of Kara’s pert nipples while her hand caressed the inside of Kara’s thigh. Kara spread her legs and Alex took the hint. Sticky goodness waited for her and Alex ran her finger up and down Kara’s passion. Magical, little noises escaped Kara and it was fascinating. Alex continued stroking Kara and dragged her teeth across Kara’s nipple. 

“How can you feel this?” Alex wondered aloud. It was incredible.

Kara only whined and spread her legs wider. Alex moved her hand, dipping a finger inside of Kara and using her thumb to caress Kara’s clit. Kara moved with her fingers as she eased in and out, picking up a slow rhythm. Alex made sure to keep her thumb pressed against that little gem and stroked it with the same cadence as her fingers. Kara mewed and the sound made Alex just want to please her, every moment of every day.

“I want to go down on you,” Alex said.

Kara made a noise and nodded. Alex wasted no time kissing her way down Kara’s pale torso. She inhaled when she got to her destination. Kara smelled like salvation and home and that alone was intoxicating. Darting her tongue out, she lapped up Kara’s desire and Kara moaned. She was sweet there, as well, with a great tang. Alex ran her tongue all around. _I’m gonna hafta practice this more_.

Kara’s legs somehow spread wider and Alex made herself comfortable. She wrapped her lips around Kara’s gem and pumped her finger a little faster. Kara tasted so good and she wanted to take in as much of Kara as she possibly could while making Kara feel good. Just as she went to add a second finger, Kara cried out and arched. She could feel Kara pulse around her finger. Sitting up, she watched Kara as her whole body flushed and Kara sighed, sounding content. 

“We’re not done, right?” Kara asked.

Alex realized how hard she was. “Not by far.”

Kara grinned and Alex scrambled up her body, needing to kiss her at that very moment. Kara welcomed her with enthusiastic lips and tongue. Alex fumbled into position while making sure not to break the kiss. It took several pokes before she managed to push inside and they both moaned into each other’s mouths, drinking each other in.

“Fuck,” Alex growled, hips already out of her control. She would climax before Kara again. _No, no, no. Gotta keep it together. Can’t keep coming like a damn virgin_.

“Alex, Alex, Alex,” Kara cooed her name like it was an enchantment. It just made her want to get Kara over the edge before she did even more, but it also made bliss pop over each of her nerves, right down to her shaft, and pulsing through her head. It was going to be so difficult to not peak before Kara.

Alex pushed herself up onto her elbows, pounding even harder. She slipped her hand between them and stroked Kara’s clit as she moved. Kara was so slick and wet and wonderful. Alex could not help herself as she felt pressure beginning to build. She dropped her face to Kara’s shoulder and just as Kara climaxed with a cry, Alex sank her teeth into Kara and exploded inside of her. 

“So good,” Kara said with a slur.

Alex collapsed on top of her and Kara rubbed her shoulders. Alex wanted to feel proud for pleasing her mate, but there was a bit of bitter dissatisfaction lingering on her tongue. She did not and could not mark Kara. And then the thought slipped her mind as her knot slipped inside and Kara’s moan was obscene. Alex’s body moved on its own, sparks still popping under her skin. Each pump of her hips and squirt from her body, Kara made cute sounds and squeezed Alex in just the right way. Eventually, she was unable to move. Kara caressed her back, relaxing her all the more.

“We gotta keep doing this,” Kara said.

Alex breathed. “Definitely. Can’t believe I kept putting this off.”

“So, every night?” Who knew out of them Kara would be the horn dog?

Alex chuckled. “We’ll see.” She would not mind and then she realized something. She groaned. “I forgot to put on a condom.”

Kara kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about it right now. It’s probably fine.”

“Yeah, but I can’t keep doing that.” She might need to keep the damn things under her pillow or some other place within arm’s reach. 

Kara did not argue and Alex found herself unable to stay awake to worry about it. In the morning, things seemed normal. Alex wanted to high-five herself. Her parents did not make things weird, did not hint that they knew what Alex and Kara had done the last night. Instead, there were pancakes waiting when she made her way down and the usual argument about what family game they would play. For once in a long time, Alex felt comfortable in her own skin at home.

She saddled up to the counter and piled on a few hot pancakes. Kara moved to be close to her and gave her a peck laced with syrup right on the lips. Alex stiffened, but her parents did not say anything. This would take some getting used to.

“So, Alex, I was telling them that we need to play a trivia game, but they swear we cheat,” Jeremiah said.

“You do!” Kara and Eliza chimed in.

“We do not!” Alex and her father huffed.

“Anyway,” Jeremiah continued. “They swear we cheat, so they want to play _Apples to Apples_.”

“What? You both cheat at that all the time,” Alex said to her mate and to her mother.

They had the nerve to be offended. “We don’t cheat!”

And that was how their Saturday went down. It was like every other Saturday since Kara arrived, hoping the games would help her get used to the customs and norms of her new home. If Alex let herself be a little vulnerable, she might even say the family time did her some good. She took Kara’s hand and got to enjoy breakfast like that. Then, they played _Scrabble_ and suddenly everyone was a cheater. 

-8-8-8-8-

The End. 

A/N: I do have plans to continue this if I get any ideas. It was supposed to be a one shot but got out of control, so I still have some ideas I want to explore. If you, dear reader, have something you want to see, feel free to mention it.

A/N the second: Please, come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386) to keep up with my musings and find out more about my work. Other than that, I’ll be going back to my padded cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
